Kronos needs me
by Animalandia
Summary: Nox Alysium, daughter of Nyx was just a normal teenager until she was kidnap by Luke and his army. Nox was suppose to be Kronos' host but then she manage to escape..Where will Nox stay? Where can she be safe?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, what's up?" Isabella asked. It wasn't everyday she walks with me and Daniel since she have other friends to talk to.

"As the usual, I'm pretty depress." I told her. The three of us have been friends right after we ate launch together and started hanging out together. Isabella is the popular one while Daniel and I are well friends right after he transferred to our school.

Isabella's phone suddenly rang. It was her friends Kamille and Nicole. I was part of their group once but then decided to get away from them and hang out with my new best friends instead.

"I need to go, Nox. See you tomorrow." Isabella left me with Daniel. We talk for a while about how much life sucks, but after a while I decided to ran towards the park and left Daniel all alone to walk home. I fall in love with him the first 3 minutes after we talk and well he broke my heart right after he told me I remind him of her sister and her once best friend. I don't want to be love by someone who just replaced me for his former friends

I ran towards the forest part of the park. I always went here whenever I felt sad and depress or just plain miserable. This is the only place I could cry as long as I want, but everything changes as a knife suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stab me right below my heart.

My heart skip a beat it was beating faster faster than normal wanting to stop in any minute. I lost consciousness, I felt like being carried around like a doll. How I wish I could just die my life is worthless anyway. But no such luck.

I woke up in a room. The walls were painted white and the ground was shaking from time to time like there was earthquake I started out the window and saw the water. I'm inside a ship with no hope of escaping. Life really sucks. I walk out of the door and saw two guards staring at me.

"Call master, she's awake." The bigger one ordered. Then he shove me inside the room I was in. He asked me to wait for their so called master. I thought about my life.

My father found me at his doorstep crying there was a letter from my mom. I remember reading it again and again.

"_I remember when we first met Tailim it was during your quest when you were 13 after that I really looked out for you. I found you really interesting and immediately fall for you. This is our daughter I named her Nox after myself. She is created because of my love for you I wish for you to treasure her as much as I cared for you. I blessed this child with the power of controlling all the elements namely fire, air, water, earth and of course spirit. She inherits all of these from her ancestors of course. I remember them your great grandfather Maximilian and her mother Misila a daughter of Aeolus. Also if I remember correctly Miss Reyna daughter of Gaia she was lucky she wasn't killed by the gods thanks to Poseidon holding them off just because she was her granddaughter. Oh I'm getting off topic. Anyway take care of our child. Thank You."_

It wasn't sign but my father seems to understand it and who it came from. I was still wondering if that letter was just for fun or a joke but of course I can never tell but I do wish that gods exist. So I can blame my miserable life into someone or something.

I heard a knock on my door, I was startled then fall down my bed. I quickly fix my hair and opened the door. A boy in his twenties with a blond hair and a scar on his cheeks.

"Hey I'm Luke What's up?"

"The ceiling idiot." I answered him bluntly. I didn't know who this guy is or what he is all I know is I'm trap in a room with this boy who doesn't even know what the ceiling is called.

He grabs my hand and pull me towards him and in a low voice he warn me.

"Joke all you want, The Last laugh will be mine Nox Alysia." I spit on his face. He punch me on the stomach in return. I slap him then after he punches me. Two guards came in and stop me from doing anything else to this stupid Luke who took me away from my friends and family.

"oh, Let me guess you want to go home right? Well it's not happening girlie because you're going to serve Lord Kronos all your life!" I laughed at him

"Want to go home? You got to be kidding me. I should really be thanking you from dragging me out of hell. Oh and my name is not Nox Alysia anymore it's Kari Kamiya now so can you tell this two guys to put me down?" Luke didn't reply as if shocked from what I just said. He didn't ask the two giants to put me down either.

"Nox or Kari like I care all the same you're still her daughter and I couldn't care less if your life is hell as long as you're alive enough to be Kronos' host!"


	2. Chapter 2

My dream was really weird I was in a dark room. There was another person with me. He has jet black hair and sea-green eyes. He looked at me too his face filled with confusion. I was about to ask him who he is and what was he doing here when he suddenly yelled at the ceiling/sky.

"What is this place? Why am I here?" I looked at him. Expecting him to be hit by lightning or something else more dangerous than Lightning a cow maybe?

After a good 5 minutes passed without anything unusual happening he gave up asking the sky and started asking me instead.

"Who are you? And why am I here?" He asked

"Oh so now you want to talk to me? What is it with people this days? I'm a freaking 10 year old and people keep beating me around like I'm some kind of ball!" I took a deep breath and continue my speech.

"My name is Hikari Yagami now or Kari Kamiya because I don't want my father's precious last name to be filled with blood." I didn't really know why I change my name to my favorite Anime Character it just came to me. I want her name to be mine as well. Hikari meas Light and when there's light there's hope. The hope of ever coming back to my old friends Isabella and Daniel and especially to my dad.

"I'm Percy, Perseus Jackson. Nice to meet you I guess." I sat on the ground and looked at the sky filled with Darkness. Somehow it makes me feel content and happy when I look at it. I wonder what if Nyx is real? What if my mother is really her?

"My real name is Nox. It's the Roman name of Nyx." He sat beside me and together we looked at the Sky. The Sky becomes brighter and stars started to sprout out of nowhere.

"Is she your mother?" He asked so suddenly. I never really thought about it that much. Maybe she is maybe not. I love to know

"I don't know myself." He smiled at me.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll figure it out someday."

"I hope so."

"It's been really fun talking with you Nox, but someone is already waking me up so I got to go!"

"Bye" And with that he disappeared without a sound. After he left, I began to worried more about the future. What will happen if I wake up? What horrible things will I experience? I began to cry. I wish I was back home, but no such luck. After a few minutes, someone woke me up.

"Wake up! You dumb idiot!" I looked up and saw someone with dirty blond hair and green eyes. I began to remember my dream about Percy, I wonder if he's real or he's just a fragment of my imagination?

"I'm awake dummy so stop shouting!" I push the guy away. He smiled at me then he toss me a dress.

"Wear that. I'll wait for you outside that is if you don't die wearing a dress." He began to laugh then he left me.

Did I mention I hate wearing a dress it's so troublesome and I really hate it. Just wearing skirt everyday makes me vomit but anyways I looked for a sewing kit the cut the dress to a t-shirt. I wonder how will he respond to this. For the first time in days I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What the hell did you do with my mother's dress?" Luke yelled at me. Opps, I didn't know it was his mother's. I mean Luke looks like someone reach but yah never mind.

"I cut it any problem?" He turn his hand into a fist. He was just going to punch me when I kicked him. His face was all red after that. He must be really angry.

"You little..!" I kick him again in the stomach then run away from him as fast as I could. I found myself inside a store then minutes later. It was selling weapons of some kind. The salesgirl smiled at me.

"Miss Do you want a dagger? It's for free." Okay…Pure weird. A normal adult wouldn't ask a girl in a weird dress if she wants a dagger. Well I guess since it's free I should just take it.

"Thanks" I said cheerfully to the salesgirl and run away as fast as I could. As I past people I began to wonder what they are doing here in this curse ship? I saw some weird creatures as well as I pass them they looked at me and smile as if they knew a secret that I don't. I have no idea where I was going as long as Luke doesn't catch me. Three minutes later though he did.

"Thought you could run away eh?" He asked me in his cold voice.

"What do you want with me anyway? I'm just this stupid girl who can't stand being ignored by her classmates. What is it you want? Am I so beautiful that you can't stop staring at me so you kidnap me?" He grabs me by my shirt. He must be seriously pissed.

"First of all you're not beautiful at all! You brat!" He yelled at me.

"Well look at who's talking? You're acting like a child!" He was about to punch me when suddenl a uge wave hit the ship sending the two of us at the other side of the ship.

"Looks like the sea is in favor of me." I told him then I quickly run away as fast as I could.

"You'll never get away brat!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You'll never get away brat blah blah blah! I really hate that guy I wish he'll just die or have an accident or something. He's just really annoying!" I said to no one in particular. I was inside some kind of room that was pretty empty except for the coffin at the very end of the room. I decided it was some kind of decorations that the Luke guy brought or maybe his parents brought it. Ah heck it would be fun to destroy it. Mwahahaha. I opened the coffin like decoration.

"AHHHH!" I yelled. What was in there shocked me. No. No. No. It can't be true! This is all a dream! No! No! No! I began crying. I can't believe that this is happening. My dream it's all going to happen. I'm going to die.

"We finally found you brat!" Luke said as he opened the door. I don't know what got into me but I ran towards him and cried on his shirt. It doesn't matter anymore if he's the enemy the only thing I wanted is for someone to be there to comfort me. He didn't hug me though in fact he did nothing but let me cry and it was enough for me.

15 minutes later though I found myself lock inside my room again. That jerk! He used my weakness to trap me! Uhh when I see that guy again I'm going to punch him hard in the face. I waited for him to open the door and do something or yell at me but for hours nothing happened. I decided to sleep after that.

I dreamed about the same boy again. I wonder who's this Percy guy in real life? Is he even real? I don't know but right now I need a friend to talk to.

"Hey Nox! I see I dreamed about you again."

"Hi Percy…"

"You seem sad. Anything wrong?"

"I'm going to die Percy! I saw myself in that coffin decoration myself! They're going to kill me! I will become his! Percy if you're real please save me! Please! I don't want to die!" Suddenly there was an earthquake. The earthquake separated the Percy and me. He tried reaching out for me but we were so far away.

"I'll help you Nox! Don't worry I'll save you!" I tried to reply thank you but then someone grab my feet and carried me down to the pit. It was dark around me and I can't see a thing. Suddenly I heard a voice.

"Nox." I looked behind me and saw nothing but darkness. Where was the voice coming from?

"Nox, what a beautiful name. Your mother gave it to you am I right? She is a very beautiful woman if you ask me. Too bad she's already married when I was born. Anyways Nox my dear would you like to be m host? We'll rule the world you and I. No one will hurt you anymore Nox. Trust me."

"You're lying! I saw it in my dream you're just going to kill me!"

"Your dream back when you were young was just a figment of your imagination Nox. Do you honestly believe that you can predict the future? You may be given gifts by your mother that you alone has but you cannot certainly predict the future."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

"Wake up girly!" Luke yelled at me. Luke has officially became my number 1 enemy and the most annoying jerk face idiot I ever met. Just yesterday he used my weakness to trap me and now he poured cold water on my face just to wake me I hate that guy.

"I'm awake!" I yelled at him. For a second I saw him smile. I wonder why he smiled at me. It's probably because I look horrible. My hair must be pretty mess up. Wait, since when did I care about my hair?

"Well then sleeping beauty get up from your bed and change into this dress and don't cut it into a t-shirt again!" I was about to reply sarcastically when the door suddenly opened. The boy with dirt blonde hair who gave me the dress yesterday came in.

"They're here Luke." Luke smiled evilly as if he was waiting for this all his life.

"Meet me at point C later on I'm going to deal with this girl first." He looked at me and once again he smiled.

"Leave the two of us be." He ordered the giants inside my room. They were about to say something but then Luke look at the two of them. The giants left after that. I laughed.

"They're afraid of you? What you got something to blackmail them?" He laugh a crazy laugh.

"Blackmail? Seriously can't you see that they are afraid of me? Grow up girly." He started getting up ready to leave but before that he left something at the door.

"You'll need it very soon Kari." Then after that he left. I walked towards the door and saw that Luke left me a dagger. Why did he gave me a dagger? I thought he doesn't want me to hold a weapon? Then I remember the salesgirl. What kind of ship is this? Am I in some mental hospital? I shook my head then I tried to open the door unsurprisingly it was open. The heck? I saw that no one was around the area. I tried to look normal as possible so I could move around the hip easily and possibly escape. It was then I reach the room with the coffin like decoration. I heard voices outside it.

"Luke!" One of the guy said. His voice was familiar. Then suddenly it hit me. It was Percy's voice. I opened the door immediately. I saw them all looking at me shock.

"Percy!" I yelled I ran towards him. Everyone was frozen in shock but then Luke yelled orders to the giants.

"Catch her! Don't let her escape!" They all started trying to catch me one was about to grab me when I remembered about the dagger Luke gave me. I stealth it then I stab the giant's arm. It was so sudden, I didn't know what happened the giant turned into dust. The other giant cried and he was about to attack me when suddenly Percy grab my hand and together we run.

"You'll never get far my little host." I heard the same voice from my dream again. I stop dead on my tracks. Percy looked at me and said everything will be okay but honestly I don't believe that everything would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Percy introduced me to his friends right after we got off the ship. The one with blonde hair was Annabeth, the huge guy was Tyson, his half-brother. According to him Luke's father asked him to stop Luke and he never thought that we will meet after the dream last night.

"Thank You." I told them.

"No worries. We're glad to help Nox." Annabeth told me.

A few minutes later or was it hours? We found land. Annabeth asked me if I want to join them with their quest to save their friend Grover.

"No thanks I need to go back to my house, my dad must be pretty worried by now. I have been gone for several days" Annabeth nodded then she handed me some kind of thing. She told me it was nectar and ambrosia it was supposed to heal my wounds. I thank her and left as soon as possible. The thing about going back home was a lie.

The real truth was I want to find out more about myself. Who am I? Why was I kidnapped by Luke? Why does the voice inside my dream want me so badly? Who's Nyx? What does she want with me? And the most insane question that I could ever think of was: Why the hell did Luke gave me a dagger?

I ran and ran I have no idea where I should be going. I figured I should at least discover about Nyx since she has affected my life greatly so I went to the place that I hate the most. The Library.

The Librarian gave me all the books about wasn't many there are only about 3 books about her all fighting each other's theories. On one of the books it said that Nyx was the first daughter of Chaos and most probably the most powerful goddess alive. On the second book though it said that Gaea was the first daughter and Nyx was her younger sister. On the third book it said Chaos doesn't exist and Nyx in fact was the first being to walk the earth. This is just pure confusing! I asked the librarian about this and she told me that the first book was probably right because honestly she can't see Gaea being the first daughter. I was about to asked her why when suddenly she grab my hand and pulled me towards her.

"Child you must run. They are on their way here. Be careful little girl I see a dark path ahead of you and one little warning never ever trust Luke." I followed the librarian's instructions and head out. I don't know who the librarian was but she told me to run for my life and I honestly believe her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I run away from the library as fast as I could. I stole a bike, on my way no point in calling it borrowing since I'm not going to give it back anyways. I pedal and pedal until a paper flew from my dress. I never knew I have a pocket. I looked at the paper, it came from the librarian.

There's a castle at Luis St.

Meet me there.

-Librarian

I stop my bike in front of a flower shop and ask for directions and how lucky I was it was just at the back of the flower shop I just need to turn left. I thanked the Florist then left. I saw the castle it was so beautiful it took my breath away. I opened the gate, it made so much sound I think I just woke everyone up with that noise but no one came. I looked around and saw that the castle was abandoned. It turns out to be a school. I went to the principal office hoping to find anything important. I opened the principal's desk and saw a folder with my name in it.

Top Secret : Nox Alysia

I opened the file and everything about my life was there. The people I hated was listed and every moment of my life. I just don't get it anymore. Are they spies? I just don't know what to do anymore! I began to cry at the corner of the room. Who am I? What am I? I don't know anymore. What will I do? What will happen to me? I don't know anymore.

I woke up later that day and found two people entering the room. They were a blur since my eyes were covered in tears.

"Hikari." The guy started. He got the same dirty blonde hair as Luke. I began to scream at him.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE LUKE!" The boy wipe my tears from my eyes.

"Don't worry we're here to save you and I'm not Luke. My name is Chris, and this is Kelly." I wipe my tears off and saw that the boy is indeed not Luke but someone else.

"I'm sorry." I said apologetically. I stood up to get a better look of them. They looks like good people. I shook their hands and together we left the principal's office. The file was still in my hand. The two guys lead me towards a tunnel under the castle and the boy press the triangle symbol and the tunnel opened.

"After you Princess."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At first all I saw was darkness. Then all of a sudden I can see everything around me. The walls and it's ancient words. It was a work of Art. I looked behind me looking for Kelly and Chris but they were gone.

I walked straight forwards even though I don't know where I was heading. All I care back then was to get away. I walked faster after a couple of minutes of being tired of seeing the same pattern. I run faster and faster as I grew afraid of the maze I was in. After an hour I finally reach a room. It was a library. There was a painting in one side of the room and it reminded me of my father and Aunt Galitia fighting. There were two beings in the picture a woman with black hair and a guy with brown hair and they seems to be fighting about the faith of a girl in chains.

I wonder what the girl has done wrong to be in chains. At the same time I wonder what will I do if I was in her position. I shook my head afraid to think of the unknown. I went towards the direction of the lamp, the only one in the library. I began to read about the files I was holding.

_Nox Alysia_

_Born on the March 13, Friday,1998. _

_At age 3, she started showing signs of who she is. The incredible tricks of falling from the 3__rd__ floor and landing on the ground on her feet like a cat and the most intriguing of all having the love to drink blood. Drinking blood is the weirdest sign of all as no one in history has the lust of drinking blood. As everyone knows that we are not vampires. Those talks about us daughters of Nyx being a vampire are all rubbish._

_Age 7, Nox started hating blood. She also starts falling in love with her neighbor. What kind of child falls in love that quick and at such a young age? I believe there is something wrong with that girl, she is not mentally healthy. Perhaps we should check her out personally? _

I close the files. I don't want to read anything more about me being abnormal. What do they think of me a mad person? I am no such thing! I can live and act like normal! I am not crazy! I began crying again.

"Nikki or Kari like I care all the same you're still her daughter and I couldn't care less if your life is hell as long as you're alive enough to be Kronos' host!" I shook my head as the painful memories of Luke's anger came again and again inside my head. I don't want to remember any of the painful memories ever again.

A paper flew out of the folder and I saw the same later that I have always love.

"_I remember when we first met Tailim it was during your quest when you were 13 after that I really looked out for you. I found you really interesting and immediately fall for you. This is our daughter I named her Nox after myself. She is created because of my love for you I wish for you to treasure her as much as I cared for you. I blessed this child with the power of controlling all the elements namely fire, air, water, earth and of course spirit. She inherits all of these from her ancestors of course. I remember them your great grandfather Maximilian and her mother Misila a daughter of Aeolus. Also if I remember correctly Miss Reyna daughter of Gaia she was lucky she wasn't killed by the gods thanks to Poseidon holding them off just because she was her granddaughter. Oh I'm getting off topic. Anyway take care of our child. Thank You." _Then I began to remember my father's words.

"Everything has a hidden code my daughter you just need to find the answers to know what the letter really means"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"I love you my daughter. I want you to just be yourself and never forget that you will always be my daughter. My love for you will never ever change. Your power, you will discover them yourself on your own." Well..that was one short secret message. Now you might be wondering how did I solve it? It's this simple, I read it with a flash light. Apparently the hidden words can only be read if you put a flash light on top of it.

I don't really know what I should do next. Find the exit? What would that do? Return me to reality and make me face my problems again, but what would staying here do? Nothing.

"Choose princess. Nothing will happen if you just sit there waiting for death to happen." I looked behind me and saw a guy around his 40's.

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger.

"My name is Daedalus. I am very sure you have already heard of me right? Young demigod?" I looked at him confuse. I have never heard of a man named Daedalus, and what did he just called me? A demigod?

"I'm sure but what did you call me?" He raised an eyebrow at me and then he lower his eyebrow as if he understands what I was going through.

"Ah I understand you don't like being called a demigod, since your mother is after all is too powerful to be called a goddess." That made me more confuse than ever. What is this guy talking about? Gods and goddess? I shooked my head no I won't believe them unless I see them myself. Sure, Percy proclaim that he's a son of a god and Luke keep on calling me a daughter of a powerful being and the weirdest thing of all is the letter.

The letter that was given to me by my mother, who calls herself Nyx what does it mean? I have no answers to my questions but I will refuse to believe anything unless someone proves them. That's all I wanted an explanation.

"Why don't I explain things to you? You seem to know nothing. Do you even know who your mother is?" he asked me.

"Her name is Nyx, well according to the letter."

"Well then let's start with Nyx's story then. Nyx is the first daughter of Chaos. She is one of the powerful being in the universe but her powers does not compete with the power of Chaos. Nyx have loved humans ever since they were created. She has many children. Her children are often called vampires for being always powerful at night but young one vampires do not exist."

"What does that have to do with me?" I asked him.

"I have read that envelop you are holding and I believe that you once have a lust for blood? That is quite abnormal, my dear child. Child you have powers that others thought never exist. That is why we are afraid of you. I have talked with Luke and his companions. I know their plan and you are part of it. My child I don't want you to be involve. You are such an innocent child, but thanks to Luke you are being torn apart by truth."

"Are you telling me that all this happened because I'm a daughter of Nyx?" I asked him.

"Yes and no. Nyx has many children and everyone has different kinds of abilities. I know a girl a little older than you who goes by the same name you do. She is also a daughter of Nyx but you two are very different from each other and I believe that you are stronger and that is the reason why they want you because you are stronger and you have friends, you know loyalty and you were never betrayed. You are easier to break apart and be their pawn. That is why child you must choose. "


	10. Chapter 10

What am I supposed to do with all this information? For all those years I thought that mom left us for some other family because I know she isn't dead. I guess I was half-right, she has other family not just me and dad. All that I wanted to do was to go towards her house and yell at her for everything that she has ever done. (Do gods have a house?)

"If you keep that emotion up sooner or later you'll be part of Kronos' Army." Daedalus started.

"Why do you care so much? You know what I don't care if the whole world suffers! What have they ever done to me? Nothing! Nothing! Mortals are worthless fools and worst of all the gods are not doing their job maybe it's better if Kronos won this war you're talking about!"

"I'm glad you're joining our side."

A boy with blonde hair came out from the darkness. He was around 20 or something and he was smiling creepily, then he looked at me. In an instance I knew exactly who he was. How could I forget? He made my life miserable. That old guy who thinks he's handsome and cute. Luke.

"The heck! I Change my mind. I'll change sides; I don't want to be with you!" He laughed then she presses his hands on my cheeks.

"You're so young and delicate. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked joking.

"Hell No! I don't want to be your girlfriend! Who would want someone like you to be her boyfriend anyway? You're the most annoying guy ever!" But as I said all these words I smiled.

"Your words say the opposite of your expression. You sarcastic little daughter of Nyx." Luke hug me then kissed my forehead.

"Shut up old man." Then I lean forward towards his neck ready to bite him. Just as I was going to bite him I felt his half-metal and half-bronze sword on my stomach. Luke has just stab me….

"You little devil, do you really think I would fall in love with the likes of you? I have only one love and she's Annabeth. You can never replace her little brat." I cough up blood then suddenly I lost consciousness.

**A Few years later…**

Everything was going according to plan. Luke was going to be Kronos' host and in a few months we'll be attacking the gods. Everyone was getting ready for the fight of their lives. I looked at my table there lay _fangs,_the sword that Luke gave me. I smiled as I remember to slowly know him. He was in reality scared of everything that was happening.

"I'm going to die. Can you tell Annabeth I love her?"

"Go tell her yourself! You're not going to die Luke. It's not going to be painful. Kronos promise it himself. Everything will be fine we'll overthrow the gods. Just believe in yourself." He smiled at me then slowly he went towards the coffin that used to scare me but now knowing that it will not harm me slowly I began to realize its beauty.


	11. Chapter 11

"Which of your lies were actually the truth Kronos?"

"None of course All those things I told those foolish demigods were all a lie. Why would I let them rule? Their hearts are so full of revenge that they lost track of whats real and whats not." He answered in a mocking voice. We were sitting on a table eating lunch together. Both of us were waiting for Percy to come because according to Silena he will be coming in a few hours.

"Why did your mind change? I thought you want me to be your host? What made you change your mind?" I asked him.

"Your emotions. They are too weak. You don't hate the gods that much and I was wrong to choose a daughter of Nyx. Do you know the momment I kidnapped you I received a lot of Death Threats from Tartarous?" He grinned. I looked away. His face might be Luke's but I knew very well that the Luke I know was gone.

"Why are you looking away child of Nyx?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

"I change my mind Kronos. I don't want to fight anymore." I tried to get up from my chair but the time seems to slow down.

"Daughter of Nyx don't make such jokes." I willed all my power to get away from his grasp.I was able to get away but it drainned all my power. I run away as fast as I can from the place and as I ran I bump into the last person I want to see right now. Percy Jackson.

"Nox..I thougt.. you died."

"well now that you see. Now you don't." I shadow Traveled away from the place as soon as possible. I don't know where I shadow traveled to but anywhere is a good place as long as its away from Kronos, Percy and the gang.

"Nikki.." I turned around to see a woman in her 30's. She was wearing a beautiful black gown. It was so beautiful I just can't help but be amaze with it.

"I'm so glad you finnaly come home. I miss you so much. You have grown taller for this past 3 years." She walks towards me then surprisingly she hug me.

"I never sleep a day without thinking about you and your sisters and brothers. I love all my children believe me.I'm so glad you never lost track of what your purpose in life is." I begun to shed a tears.

"Mom."

"Do not cry little one. Are you perhaps tired? Sleep in your room on Third floor your other siblings are sleeping in their own rooms disturb them later on."

"I never thought I'll ever see you. I never thought this day would ever come."

"Do not worry my child this is not a dream. Now sleep."

**The End**

**Author's Note: I know the ending sucks but I can't think of anything also I posted this on another site name .com and the main character's name there is Nikki Certanium.**


End file.
